Follow the Evidence
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: He taught her everything she knows...


**Follow the Evidence**

**A/N This tiny little snippet came to me while I was cleaning off the dust of travel on my recent trip to Miami. I had to wonder what would happen if one day Calleigh simply took matters into her own hands and forced our very stubborn Lieutenant to follow the evidence, evidence that clearly indicates…he wants her.**

The trip had been a long and trying one, full of too many mishaps to count on two hands. Their flight had been delayed by two hours and they'd been forced to wander around Chicago O-Hare airport lobby to kill time. Their luggage had been even later than their flight. When they did catch a cab that was headed in the general direction of their hotel, they hadn't been on the road more than 5 minutes when they had to stop…for a flat tire. That inconvenience made them significantly late for check in and their rooms had been released to other guests. The desk clerk tried to help by suggesting a suite, to which Horatio grudgingly agreed after being told that there simply were no other rooms available. Finally after an infuriating 30 minutes of check in hassles, Horatio and Calleigh made their way to the bank of elevators and ascended toward the 30th floor. Horatio leaned heavily against the back wall of the elevator, watching Calleigh…discreetly he thought. Even after all the aggravating little errors of the day, she still looked lovely. When she slid a glance over at him, he quickly diverted his eyes, not wanting to be caught ogling his ballistics expert.

Calleigh however had been aware of his meandering eyes the entire time, felt the heat of his gaze as it traveled over body, and knew he was watching with more than mere professional interest. But stubborn as he was, she knew he would never act on it unless… _That has to change,_ she thought as the elevator car shuddered to a halt and the doors slid open.

Ever the gentleman, Horatio grabbed both his carry on bag and Calleigh's and left the elevator ahead of her. That gave Calleigh the chance to return the visual inspection from their ride up. She watched the sinewy play of muscles in his thighs as he strode down the hall several paces ahead of her. Her eyes took in the smooth ripple of muscle in his arms and shoulders, the sensuous display of strength in his hips. Each step he took bespoke confidence and strength, and Calleigh visually drank in her fill of the stunning sight. Sweet Lord, but Horatio Caine was a breathtaking specimen of masculine perfection.

When they reached the door to their suite, Calleigh stepped to his side and slid her key through the locking mechanism so he wouldn't have to release his hold on their baggage. The lock blinked green and Calleigh pushed the door open and waited for Horatio to go ahead of her. He took three steps into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Calleigh, who had turned around to make sure the deadbolt was locked, spun back around and plowed right into his back, the impact jolting a little "ooof" from his lips.

"Horatio!" she squealed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I didn't realize you had…"

Her words trailed off when she realized what he was staring at so intently. There was only one bed in the room. The look on Horatio's face was patently amusing and Calleigh had to smother a laugh. She brushed past him, giggling internally at his 'fish out of water' expression and then quipped, "One bed. Hmmmm. Shall we flip for who sleeps on the couch this week?"

Horatio muttered something unintelligible and carried their bags to the center of the room where he dropped them unceremoniously and then turned on his heel.

"I'm going to take a shower." he announced brusquely and disappeared into the glistening white tile bathroom area. The door closed behind him with a solid click and Calleigh flopped backward on the bed, finally allowing herself to laugh out loud at his transparent discomfort.

"Horatio," she called loudly enough that he could hear her through the closed door, "I'm going to get ice and some drinks. I'll be back in a few minutes." There was no answer from within the bathroom so, Calleigh quietly slipped out and went in search of the ice and vending machines.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Horatio stood there head hung and hands on hips, desperately trying to calm his rampaging senses. The sight of that king sized bed had sent all sorts of visions careening through his head and he'd had to struggle to keep from jerking Calleigh into his arms and living out every one of them. Visions of her naked and pinned beneath him; visions of her beautiful face contorted with pleasure as she climaxed; visions of her graceful body straddling his and slowly impaling herself…

"Get a grip, man," he growled at himself. Seizing a towel and a washcloth, he laid them on the counter next to the sink and then stripped out of his travel rumpled clothes and dropped them carelessly on the floor. He reached into the magnificent glass enclosed shower and set the water temperature to a comfortable heat level and stepped inside.

The stinging spray beat a soothing rhythm across his shoulders and back and he let his head loll against his chest, enjoying the heat and the massage of the pounding steams of water. Clouds of steam rose upward, filling the air with heat and moisture, and Horatio began to relax. He had just lathered the oversized washcloth when he heard the unmistakable sound of the bathroom door opening. He froze, knowing he was entirely vulnerable, and his eyes frantically sought out anything within the glass shower enclosure that he could use as a weapon. Through the frosted glass he could make out the outline of someone moving toward the shower, and he grabbed the only thing he could grasp; a decorative glass bottle of bath salts. Holding it in an over handed grip he tensed to use it as a blunt instrument and waited.

The person on the other side of the glass reached out and opened the door, and Horatio found himself face to face with Calleigh. It took his stunned brain several seconds to register the fact that she was completely, totally, gloriously naked. He couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't utter a word as she stepped lightly into the shower with him and closed the door behind her.

"What's the matter, Horatio? Cat got your tongue?" Her voice slid into his senses with the impact of a narcotic. Reaching out, she took the bottle of bath salts from his nerveless fingers and set it on the shelf that ran the entire length around the enclosure. Water cascaded over her body, creating an alluring sheen of moisture over her skin.

Horatio groaned, fighting the sudden and powerful urge to lick away every drop of water that clung to her soft skin.

"Calleigh..," he managed to choke out before she short circuited his ability to think with a simple touch of her hand against his chest. Her tiny hand stroked lightly over his water slick skin and Horatio felt his control shatter. His mind ceased to function, leaving his body on autopilot.

He pulled her roughly into his arms and swiftly captured her lips in a blistering kiss, all notions of professionalism evaporating in the heat of passion that clouded his brain. His body pressed into hers and he pinned her to the back wall of the shower. He was totally out of control. He clamped his hands around her wrists and held them above her head while he kissed and licked and mouthed his way over her neck and shoulders and then down over her throat and lower.

"God, Calleigh, I've wanted you for so long," he muttered, voice thick with desire as he sucked a pert nipple into his mouth and teethed it lightly.

Calleigh moaned and arched herself closer to him, provoking him to further his sensual exploration of her very willing body. Slowly his hands loosened their grip on her wrists and slid down her arms and then across her body, stroking and caressing. One hand dipped between her legs and cupped her lightly. His fingers stroked smoothly inside drawing a gasp of anticipation from Calleigh's lips. Horatio returned his mouth to hers as if to capture that heady sound, his lips rocking over hers in a hungry, deep open mouth kiss.

Calleigh returned his ardor, taking his tongue deeply into her mouth and battling with him for dominance of the embrace.

"Horatio," she breathed out when she broke the kiss to come up for air, "Horatio…take me, take me now."

That voice, those words…and he was lost. With a low growl of need, he easily lifted her into his arms and with one swift stroke he drove into her, once again pinning her between the shower wall and his lean, strong body. He gasped at the sensation of liquid velvet softness that surrounded him. Instinct took over then, and he began to stroke into her, deeply, smoothly, each stroke pushing him farther beyond the reach of his customary faultless self control.

Calleigh met him stroke for stroke, riding him with a wanton abandon that mocked her usual modest decorum. She felt pleasure build deep inside and she clung to his shoulders. The onrushing wave overtook her and she dropped her head backward, crying out his name as pleasure swept through her body in irresistible waves.

Horatio felt her release, felt the clenching of her body around his, heard her cries of ecstasy, felt the touch of her lips against his skin as she kissed his bare shoulder over and over again, and he ground out her name as his own climax roared through him. Pleasure induced weakness assailed him and he quickly lowered Calleigh's feet to the shower floor to keep from dropping her, but kept her snuggled within the close circle of his arms. Her head rested against his chest and she looped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into the warmth of his embrace.

Finally Horatio spoke. "Calleigh, Sweetheart what just happened?" His voice was low and warm, and lacking the usual professional edge he normally used.

Calleigh laughed softly and lifted her head from his chest to look up into his eyes. "Oh, Handsome. What happened is something that should have happened long ago."

When he started to protest, she stopped him with a finger across his lips.

"Horatio, I've watched you for a long time now. I've seen the way you look at me, that spark that flares in your eyes, the hunger in your tone when it's just you and me working a case, the tiny little slips of professionalism."

Horatio looked at her with a hooded expression on his rugged face then finally allowed a small grin to crease the corners of his mouth.

"It would seem…" he said as he raised one hand and smoothed back a heavy wet strand of hair from her shoulder, "…it would seem that you know my desires better than I know them myself, Calleigh."

"You trained me, Handsome. I just followed the evidence."

"Is that so?" he teased before he drew her back into his arms. " Well then, let's see how you are on follow up work."

* * *

Calleigh watched with an enormous amount of pride as Horatio gave the concluding address of the thre -day conference.

"...and so, my fellow public servants I would leave you with this one last admonition." For the smallest fraction of a second, his eyes flicked toward Calleigh, seated in the back row of the conference room, and a knowing glint settled in his blue eyes.

"As I was so aptly reminded by an esteemed colleague only recently...the most important thing you can do in any case is to simply follow the evidence."


End file.
